Justice Served
by LaraRae
Summary: New York emergency workers struggle to keep morals and justice on the same level when a serial vigilante strikes, others follow suite turning the city in to a mess. Patrolling becomes dangerous for the 55...other stuff too..


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Third Watch characters, or any rights. I'm not affiliated with John Wells, I only dream I am.  
  
A/N: This is an idea I dreamed up awhile ago, I decided to post after seeing a show on A&E about Vigilantes....If there's a story similar, I'm sorry, really, but I haven't read anything so far, so I think I'm safe.. Anyways, lemme know if I should continue or ditch it.. reviews make my day BIG smile  
  
Also, this has nothing to do with my stories 'Having Faith' or 'Broken Faith' so there is no B/F (yet, anyway, it's only a matter of time usually)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
__1__  
  
  
Cexe walked down 53rd avenue in New York City. The bustle of the giant community was amazing, and it was hard to believe that you could still get lost in a place you lived. It really was an amazing place, the grid lock streets, the millions of people and twice as many cars. Intimidating, but exciting at the same time. And the centre of crime.   
  
Sure, crime rates were down, but it was still there really. The only people that could honestly say that they knew about the crime in NYC were probably the Emergency workers. Police especially.  
  
She smiled. She'd wanted to be a police officer where she'd grown up, Seattle. But things hadn't gone that way. Nothing turned out the way you planned it. Too much shit had gone down, too many wrongs in her life. She'd been a druggee of the worst kind. Needing more every four or five hours. She'd gone downhill from an honor roll student until she hit rock bottom and turned to drugs and alcohal. Not the way to be. She'd ruined her chances for schooling, for any government jobs such as she wanted to be. You couldn't save people if you had a police record apparently. Just because you'd screwed up a coupla times. Scratch that, just because someone had screwed up her life, sent it on a down spiral.  
  
  
  
She'd been walking one night. Prom night, after the worst date of her life. Ryan Kingsley. He'd been, awful. Forceful, pushy, boring. She'd decided to walk home, leave all the losers behind. It had been the first step to a bad life.  
  
  
  
The minutes had seems like hours that night. Then seconds somehow turned in to days in a dark alley by Rafael's. She'd been grabbed from behind. She knew the cologne, but the guy was wearing a ski mask. What had given it away was the Tux really. It was Ryan and she let him know that she knew. No reaction.  
  
She hadn't wanted to do it willingly, so he'd forced it on her.  
  
Worse yet, she hadn't reported it right away. And by the time she came forward, it was too late. Kingsley's father was on the force, he'd 'lost' the report the first time, claiming that there never was one filed. She'd given up trying to serve justice through the department. She did it herself.  
  
Cexe had always been athletic. Track team, Basketball and volleyball. She wasn't out of shape by any means, but Ryan was on the football team. She'd acredited her success to adrenaline. And hatred. She'd given him his lesson.   
  
Ryan's father came home to find his son in the bath tub, a knife beside him, and his wrists slit. He was sent to a psych ward. Committed involuntarily because he was a threat to his own life. For once, no one listened to him. He knew how she felt now. She'd taught him his lesson.  
  
None the less, the blood had gotten to her. She'd been.. rash, violent. For she honestly believed that offenders would be punished times three when it was their time. She amended that she would physically harm no one else. Nor mentally. She would simply help justice find the offenders.   
  
  
  
Amazingly, something so bad, had been the one thing to pull her out of the rut she'd been in. Not that she went back to her big house on Promenade Hill. But she stopped abusing drugs, and had become the person she was today. CeXe. Her street friends had given her the name.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
"Roll call is in five minutes" Christopher yelled in to the locker room and the 55th precenct.  
  
Faith looked at Bosco, who was just pulling his shirt over top of his head. She couldn't help but admire his stomach muscles. "You sick Boz?" she asked him.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You're on time.. gotta be a record or something."  
  
"I deserve a medal" Bosco said proudly, joking.  
  
"You deserve a metal bar in the butt" Sully said, walking past him.  
  
"What'd I ever do to you?"   
  
"Apply for a position here" Sully smirked. Bosco scowled and Faith held back a choking laugh. He changed direction and looked at her.  
  
"You're my partner Faith, you're sposed to stand up for me"  
  
"I stand up for you when they say things that aren't true" Faith smiled, closing her locker.  
  
"What things?"  
  
She looked at him an laughed.  
  
"What things Faith? What do they say about me?" he demanded.  
  
Faith couldn't respond, but laughed instead, "Drop it Boz, I was only kidding"  
  
"No, I see it there, what are they saying?"  
  
"They say that you're paranoid" Ty stepped in.  
  
"Paranoid? Do I look schizo to you? I'm not paranoid, what else are they saying, I know they say stuff"  
  
Ty chuckled, meeting Faith's glance and the two of them left Bosco standing in the locker room.  
  
He was late for roll call.  
  
  
  
Bosco entered the room, looking around then grabbing a seat beside Faith.   
  
"Boo" Sully said, Bosco jumped.  
  
"Edgy today Boz?" Faith whispered.  
  
He glared.  
  
"As I was saying" Christopher began again, "This Sexy person-"  
  
Half the room snorted in laughter.  
  
"Did he just say.." Bosco left the question unfinished.  
  
Christopher clearned his throat, "This person leaving the calling cards is out there somewhere. Crime Scene investigations have let us know that there were prints found on the card. They belong to a girl known as August Browning. She is nineteen years of age and wanted by Seattle PD for numerous charges." he continued, but no one particularly listened.  
  
  
  
"Ha, fork it over Sully" Faith smiled, leaving the room.   
  
Sully handed her a small wad of bills. She'd been the only one to say that Cexe was female. The rest had, of course, tried to boost their ego's by saying it had to be a disgruntled male.  
  
"So you comin' to the bar tonight Yokas?" Ty asked.  
  
"Looks like I got some cash for a drink, so I think I will"  
  
"Great" he smiled, "Drinks are on Yokas tonight guys!" he called out.  
  
Faith scowled and followed Bosco to the cruiser after getting radios.  
  
"You know what I don't get" Bosco commented.  
  
"What's that"  
  
"Why Seattle PD want that girl, I mean, in my opinion she's doing us a favour, right? Getting rid of some extra scum of the earth. They deserve what's coming to them"  
  
"For once Boz, I agree with you"  
  
"They do deserve it-" he paused, "You agree with me?" he asked dumbly, starting the car.  
  
"Yea, I do. I mean, she isn't hurting anyone, she just.. ties them and leaves them right? She's done a lot of things for complete strangers. Most people in this city don't even respond to the rape cries anymore."  
  
"You know what sucks?" Bosco asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That as soon as PD find her, we have to bring her in and arrest her. This chick is gonna be arrested for helping out the police, how screwed up is that?" he asked, hitting the steering wheel as a car pulled in front of him.  
  
"Well, she does have a record"  
  
"You don't think she's paid her debt to society, I mean, how many people has she saved?"  
  
"She killed a guy Boz, law is still law"  
  
"How can you do that?" he demanded.  
  
"Do what?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from the window.  
  
"Be so hypocritical!"  
  
"I'm not" she protested.  
  
"You support what she's doing here, and are behind her all the way, but you'll still arrest her for killing a guy in Seattle."  
  
She stared at him, "Boz, if we let everyone take the law in to their hands, it would be chaos"  
  
"All I'm sayin, is maybe that guy deserved it" Bosco shrugged, setting his jaw.  
  
"What did he do, hit on her?"  
  
"No, actually I looked in to it.. what?" he demanded, seeing her quick glance, "You don't think I look in to anything?"  
  
"Just never thought you cared to look anything up on your own time" she admitted.  
  
"It was police time, anyways, I looked this stuff up, seems like the girl was on the honor roll 'till the year before graduating.. she lodged a complaint against this guy she killed, saying he raped her, the file went missing, and turned up later on when the girl skipped town. She'd lodged a complaint against the city PD too"  
  
"So, what's that supposed to prove?"  
  
"This guy, his father was on the force, she lodged it specifically against him, for getting rid of the file. He conveniently located it when August skipped town, after she'd killed his son."  
  
"You think he was covering?"  
  
"I think he was covering until he came to the realization that his son Ryan wasn't what his father thought him to be"  
  
"Meaning" she prompted.  
  
"Turns out this guys in to gangs, drugs and weapons in a big way. After August publically spoke, more girls came forward about Ryan raping or abusing them in a relationship. Kingsley, Ryan's dad, was put on probation until the case was settled, it never did because August never showed up to testify"  
  
"Sounds like you read quite a bit"  
  
"Bet you didn't think I had patience to do that huh?"  
  
"Naw, I just didn't think you could read" she mocked.  
  
"Funny Faith, real funny."  
  
"So what makes you interested in this case anyways?" Faith asked him, "  
  
"The idea of vigilantes has always interested me. I've always debated with myself, and others, whether it was right or wrong to take justice in to their own hands"  
  
"Which side are you on?"  
  
"Neither, it depends on the case. There's ups and downs to both. Like you said, if it was supported, everyone would take justice in to their own hands, we'd be without a job, and the world would be in chaos"   
  
Faith looked at her partner with a new respect.   
  
"55-David, call central"  
  
"Central, this is 55-David" Faith replied.  
  
"55-David, please respond to a 10-66"  
  
"Uh oh" Bosco grinned, and looked over at her. "Unusual incident huh. Wanna bet it's another person hogtied with evidence scattered about?"  
  
"55-David, ready for the numbers when you are" Faith said, looking at Bosco.  
  
"55-David, address is one-zero-five Lexx North. Person is bound to a chair, discovered at 1510. Caller was informed not to untie the victim"  
  
"10-4 Central"   
  
"Told ya" Bosco smirked, turning right.  
  
Faith shook her head slowly and stared out the window. It was a rainy day, one of those miserable spring days you wished you could be inside. Worse yet it was a Tuesday. She hated Tuesdays. That meant it was still the start of the week.  
  
Not as bad off as that girl, a voice in her head told her as her eyes met those of a girl's standing on the corner. The girl was standing with a perma scowl on her face, dressed in ragged jeans and a worn leather coat. her hair was wind whipped in to knots and her eyes were cold.. but excited.  
  
"Poor girl" Faith muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Nothin'" Faith replied, sighing.  
  
  
  
"So'd ya do it?" Bosco asked, up in the guy's face. Faith had untied him and hadcuffed the man, she was no gathering the evidence spewn around him. People on the street were standing around gawking. A news reported was standing about ten feet away, interviewing the man who found the guy.  
  
"No" the man protested, "You can't arrest me because some idiot tied me up here!" he protested, "What about my rights!"  
  
Faith stopped, shoving the evidence bags in to Bosco's hands and approached the man, "They disappeared with whatever crime you commited on these tapes" she almost yelled in his face.  
  
So far the people they'd found on the streets had all been guilty of one thing or another. They'd already logged over ten, this one would make sixteen in the past two weeks. There's been rapers, people dealing drugs to kids, a domestic abuside, a child abuse, even a robbery. Each time there was a person recording of the hogtied person committing the offense, then black screen. The tape was left with the offender, and the offender was tied to a chair and left until discovered up to a day later.  
  
Faith didn't know how this girl, Cexe, was taping this all, or knew when things were going to go down, but she must've had connections, or maybe followed people around until they committed an offense. And since the majority of crimes were being taped at night, she must've gotten fairly close because the faces on tape had always been clear. She wondered if the girl walked the streets at night, just waiting for something to happen, or whether she just hit the hot spots. What ever she was doing, she was hitting 55 territory eighty percent of the time, and calls had been down for two weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
